tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkswagen Transporter (T5)
|format=PDF|publisher=CSM Worldwide|work=Automobil-Produktion.de|date=March 2006|accessdate=17 December 2009}} |engine = petrol engines: 2.0 I4 3.2 VR6 diesel engines: 1.9 I4 TDI 2.0 I4 TDI 2.5 I5 TDI |transmission = 5-speed manual 6-speed manual 6-speed automatic 7-speed DSG (facelift only) |wheelbase = / |length = / (facelift only) / (facelift only) |width = / |height = / (facelift only) / (facelift only) / (facelift only) |fuel_capacity = 80L |weight = |designer = |sp = uk }} The Volkswagen Transporter T5 range is the fifth generation of Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles (VWCV/VWN) medium sized light commercial vehicle and people mover Caravelle/Multivan range. It was launched 6 October 2002, and went into full production in 25 April 2003, replacing the fourth generation T4 Transporter range. Key markets for the T5 range are Germany, the United Kingdom, Russia, France and Turkey. The U.S. market does not receive the T5 Transporter range due to it being classed as a light truck, which thereby automatically includes a 25% extra tax (known as the chicken tax) on importation into the US. The Passenger vans were the worst selling vans in the North American market, in 2003 when VW North America sold the last Eurovans in the United States. In June 2009, VWCV announced the one-millionth T5 rolled off the production line in Hannover. Transporter The Transporter is the commercial workhorse in the T5 range, available in over 100 combinations. Variants include short- (SWB), medium-, or long-wheelbases (LWB); along with low-, medium-, or high-rooflines; and can be configured as a van, minibus, single-cab, double-cab, drop side, or chassis truck. A brief view of the T5 Transporter range: *'Panel Van' – Delivery van without side windows or rear seats, *'Highroof Panel Van' – Delivery van with raised roof; there is also a third mid-roof height available with the T5, between the two traditional ones, *'Half-panel' – Van with side windows only in the front half of the cargo area, and only one row of removable rear seats, *'Pick-up' – Flatbed truck, also available with wider load bed, *'Crew Cab Pick-up', in – Flatbed truck with double cab and two rows of seats, *'Cab Chassis' – (both single and crew cab), for coach builders to build special bodies onto, *'Kombi', from (combination vehicle) – Van with side windows and removable rear seats, i.e. both a passenger and a cargo vehicle combined. Also available with heightened roof), *'Shuttle' – 9 seater minibus, *Taxi, along with Police, Fire and Ambulance emergency services vehicles are made by Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles (VWCV) through Special Vehicle Order (SVO), although this option is not available in all markets. Apart from these factory variants, there are a multitude of third-party conversions available, some of which are offered through the VWCV/VWN dealer organisation. They include refrigerated vans, ambulances, police vans, fire engines, ladder trucks, and so on. The full cargo payload potential of the Transporter is between to 1.4 tonnes. Load compartment volumes range from 5.8 m³ to 9.3 m³. In Mexico, the T5 Transporter range is marketed under the North American Eurovan nameplate. People movers — Kombi to Multivan The T5 is also available in 6 to 9 seat configurations called Shuttle, Kombi, Caravelle, and Multivan. *'Kombi': This is the entry level people mover in the Transporter range. It is available with every internal combustion engine in the T5 range, and in all roof heights and wheelbases. The Kombi can seat 4 to 9 people. It is equipped with basic features such as rubber flooring, heater for driver's compartment, and side panel trim and headlining in the driver's compartment. Optional features include central locking, air conditioning for front and rear compartments, electrically controlled and heated mirrors, sliding windows, Electronic Stability Programme (ESP), side and curtain airbags, cruise control, electric windows, sunroof, and an electric sliding door. *'Shuttle': This is the next level up, is only available in SWB and LWB, with the full engine range, but is limited to the standard roof height. The Shuttle seats 7 to 9 persons. Standard features are moulded trim, a second heater, sun blinds for the passenger compartment, and a sliding window on the left hand side only. Optional extras over the Kombi include carpeting and an 'Appearance Package', which includes colour coded bumpers, double folding rear three-seater bench seat, and a luggage compartment light. *'Caravelle': This includes most of the Kombi and Shuttle features already standard, plus ESP, Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), Anti-Slip Regulation (ASR – more commonly known as traction control system), passengers seat with adjustable lumber support, air conditioning, electrically adjustable and heated mirrors, and armrests for front seat passenger and driver. Optional features include Automatic Tailgate Power Closing system, and multi-disc CD changer. The Caravelle is only available in SWB or LWB, with a maximum of nine seats. *'Multivan': This is the range-topping people mover based on the T5 platform. Available with 6 or 7 seats, it has a unique rail feature in which seats can slide forward and backward into any configuration. A wide range of accessories are available, like tables and refrigerators which fit into the rails to be secured or movable if necessary. The Multivan has all safety features as standard such as ABS, ESP, ASR, and front, side, and curtain airbags. The Multivan is sold under the Caravelle nameplate in the UK. Sportline The Transporter Sportline is the range-topping trim level of the Transporter panel and Kombi van. It comes as standard with a Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) diesel engine, generating torque of at 2,000 rpm, and is mated to a six-speed manual gearbox. Other standard features on the Sportline include 18" weight-rated alloy wheels, body-coloured bumpers, door mirrors and handles. It features suspension which is lowered by over standard variants, and has chrome side bars and grille, a roof spoiler, as well as a special Volkswagen badge. The Sportline featured in an episode of Top Gear TV series; where Clarkson, Hammond and May had to choose three vans to compete in a series of challenges, including transporting equipment for The Who. Jeremy Clarkson claimed the Sportline to be "the fastest van in Britain". This claim was put to the test by competitor TV programme Fifth Gear where the Sportline has been put head to head with The A-Team van, as well as the Mercedes-Benz Vito Sport-X. The Sportline comfortably won a race against the A-Team GMC van, even with Tiff Needell cutting corners and using short cuts in the vein of the television series. Against the Sport-X, even though the Mercedes had a more powerful engine, it was found that the traction control was too sensitive and overtly intrusive to be able to make quick progress around a track. California The California (Kombi) Beach and California are Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles T5-based in-house designed and built motorhome range. The range compiling of the entry California Beach comes with just a fold-up bed, whereas the California is a fully equipped camper with beds, sink, and fold up seat and tables. T5 facelift — 2009–present In September 2009, Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles launched a revamped and facelifted T5 range, which is sold under four main labels the Transporter, Caravelle, Multivan and California. The revised range showcases new technology to the medium van segment, which includes Hill Start Assist, and a world-first with the dual clutch transmission named Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG) – which is also available with 4motion four-wheel drive, Side Lane Assist for monitoring blind spots when changing lanes, Tyre Monitor Display for monitoring tyre pressures, Dynaudio sound system and RNS series touchscreen and navigation systems and a reversing camera. Engines are now all inline-four cylinder designs; and all are 2.0 litres in capacity which includes one petrol option, and four newly developed high-efficiency Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) diesel options, all with common rail, replacing the former Pumpe Düse (PD) Unit Injector fuel system. Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles claim that this new diesel engine range is twenty percent more efficient than the outgoing TDI range. There are no plans as yet to replace the T5 with an all new T6 in the next few years. T5 engines 2003 to 2009 TDI *1.9L 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *1.9L 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *2.5L 5 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *2.5L 5 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. Petrol *2.0L 4 cylinder producing & of torque. *3.2L 6 cylinder producing & of torque. 2010 onwards TDI *2.0L 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *2.0L 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *2.0L 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. *2.0L (bi-turbo) 4 cylinder TDI producing & of torque. Petrol *2.0L 16v 4 cylinder producing . Awards *The T5 in 2008 was awarded a 4-star crash safety rating from the European New Car Assessment Programme. *In the United Kingdom, the popular commercial vehicle publication What Van? awarded the T5 range the 2003 What Van? Van of the Year award. *Fleet Van Awards 2008 – Best Medium Van. *Automotive TOTAL Excellium MPG Marathon 2008 – Best in Class. *In 2004, the T5 range won the prestigious International Van of the Year which is voted by the top Editors and Journalists from fleet, van and truck publications. *In Australia, the T5 has been awarded three awards from the Delivery Magazine publication: **Delivery Magazine's Medium Van of the Year for 2005. **Delivery Magazine's Medium Van of the Year for 2006. **Delivery Magazine's Cab Chassis of the Year for 2006. **Delivery Magazine's People Mover of the Year for 2009. **In 2009 Carsales.com.au Peoples Choice Light Commercial Vam catergory was won by the T5 range. *In its home market of Germany, the T5 Series has won numerous awards by respected publications and votes by the public.www.volkswagen-media-service.com *'Lastauto Omnibus' Van of the Year 2003 *'transaktuell' Van of the Year 2003 *'Auto Motor und Sport' – Multivan Best in Class 2005 *'Auto Motor und Sport' – Multivan Best in Class 2007 *'Auto Motor und Sport' – Multivan Best in Class 2008 *'Auto Zeitung' – Auto Trophy for the Multivan in the 'Vans' Class 2006 Image:VW T5 front 20080811.jpg|2002–2009 Volkswagen Multivan Image:VW T5 front 20071215.jpg|2007 T5 high roof van Image:BG34-71.JPG|2002–2009 German T5 Police vehicle Image:Oslo Akershus VW Ambulanse in new colors - 2007.04.03.jpg|2002–2009 Oslo T5 ambulance Image:VW Caravelle Seat Adj.jpg|2002–2009 T5 Caravelle with conventional Seat Adjustment System Image:VW Multivan Interior.jpg|2002–2009 T5 Multivan (UK Caravelle) with Rail System File:Volkswagen_Transporter_Van_2010MY_(front_view).jpg|2010MY Transporter Panel Van (front view) File:Volkswagen_Transporter_2010MY_(rear_view).jpg|2010MY Transporter Panel Van (rear view) File:Volkswagen_Transporter_2010MY_(interior_view).jpg|2010MY Transporter Panel Van (interior view) References External links *Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles global T5 Transporter website *VW UK's Transporter website *VW UK's Caravelle website *VW Australia's California website *VW Australia's Kombi Beach website *VW Australia's Kombi website *VW Australia's Multivan website *VW Australia's Transporter website *All about the VW T5 Multivan Transporter (T5) Category:Vans Category:Minivans Category:Euro NCAP large MPVs Category:Vehicles with VR engines Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Poland